Revenge
by PixieHorse
Summary: Two years after Pitch's defeat, he returns and has revenge upon those who caused his down fall including a particular winter spirit. Sorry not very good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_Jack... stop this now! This is not you." Tooth said trying to stop the crazed teen._

_As she had said that Jack stood up and turned his head towards Tooth, turning the rest of his body he turned away from the bloody body of Bunny, who lay on the floor in a pool of his own blood, Jack moved away from the Pooka and toward Tooth leaving footprint of Bunny's blood behind._

"_This is not me? This is the new me." Jack said in a silky yet evil voice. "Now it is time to silence the pretty little fairy." _

_Jack moved towards Tooth, who moved backwards but bumped into North behind her, who was also unconscious and injured. She looked towards the spot where a pile of gold dust was close by. Tooth looked back at Jack who was now towering in front of her with a sharp piece of ice in his hand and his staff in the other. Tooth watched as Jack raised the ice above his head and she closed her eyes shut as the piece of ice came at her._

Jack tossed and turned in his bed in the Pole. He had decided to take a quick sleep after the meeting had ended for he had not slept in 3 days due to recurring nightmares that he had begun to get and was in despite need for it. He continued to toss and turn, clenching the surrounding bed sheets. He could not take it anymore and let out a blood curdling scream.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed and hope that you review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Globe Room

"What is up with Frostbite?" Bunny said leaning up against the side of the fireplace.

"I don't know?" North said

"I am worried about..." Tooth started as a scream echoed throughout the palace.

They froze in horror as they knew where the scream came from and who it was. Arming themselves they raced up to Jacks room. Gathering around the door, Tooth carefully placed her hand on the door handle and looked at the other Guardians. Twisting the handle the door creaked open and peered into the room. Glancing around the room the room was in a mess the bed covers and duvet were scattered on the floor and a layer of snow coated the floor. They found Jack in a corner of the room with his knees close to his chest and head resting on his knees while his arms wrapped around his legs and staff on the opposite side of the room. He was shivering and his breathing was strained.

"Jack are you all right?" Tooth said moving closer to Jack but blocked by North who moved in front of her as a precaution.

Jack looked up at the worried Guardians, he was paler than usual he widened his eyes and his body tensed as he tried to move more into the corner than he could.

"I am ... s...s...sorry. I d...d...did not want to hurt you." Jack said straining through his tears that were rolling down his cheeks.

The Guardians looked at one another, Tooth edged towards Jack but he swiped out with his hand but did nothing. She moved closer to him and knelt down next to him, leaning over she hugged him.

"Tooth I don't want to hurt you." Jack managed to say.

"You haven't hurt me and nor will you." Tooth said rubbing his back gently.

"But when I manage to go to sleep it is the same thing every night and it happens over and over again. But now the nightmares get worse every night, I've been avoiding sleep."

"Why have you not told us about this you know that we can help you" Bunny said moving towards him.

Ignoring what Bunny said Jack gently moved Tooth aside and grabbed his staff, moving towards the window and told them

"I am sorry but I need some air"

Jumping through the open window the others watch Jack fly off and disappear out of sight.

"Some should follow him just in case something happens to him" North said

Sandy raised his hand to volunteer to go. The others agreed but told him to keep at a safe distance.

Jacks pond

Flying over the pond Jack descended on to the pond but lost control on the way down and crashed into the side of the pond into a pile of snow. Picking himself up off the ground he dusted the snow off him and walked out onto the iced pond into the centre of it. Taking in a deep breath Jack looked up at the sky and curled and uncurled his toes to take in the coolness of the ice. Pacing up and down the pond he stopped as a voice whispered in his ear.

"Hello Frost."

Spinning around his gazed met with a pair of yellow eyes and followed by a sharp stabbing feeling in his stomach. Looking down he saw a long black blade or knife in his stomach where the pain was. Looking back up he saw a glimpse of Pitch before he saw a hand coming towards his head and meeting its mark knocking Jack out completely.

A short distance away, Sandy touched down behind a bush near the pond stepping out from behind the bush he witnessed what happened to Jack and watched Pitch carry Jacks body away into a shadow. To the shock of this Sandy flew off back to the Pole.

The Pole

"I hope dat Jack vil be all right." North said watching the revolving globe and the busying of the Yetis and elves.

"Let's hope that Sandy comes back soon with some news." Tooth said

"Well here he is now" Bunny said pointing at the window as Sandy sped in.

"That was quick but where is Jack?" Tooth said

Sandy shook his head and various symbols and pictures of Pitch and Jack popped up but they sped up and got confusing for the others who told him to slow down. Sighing Sandy formed sentences above his head

"Jack is injured; Pitch hurt him and knocked him out and Pitch has him now."

"Wait, what happened?" Tooth said concerned.

"Pitch stabbed Jack and hit him on the side of the head that knock him out and Pitch carried him away."

"We have to find him." Bunny said

"His lair. He must be there." Tooth said frantically.

"But we don't know where that is though "

"I think we might, Baby told me something about that."

"What she knows where it is?" North said grabbing a sword

"Yes there is an entrance to his lair underneath an old bed near Jacks pond"

"Let's go then." North said racing off the where the sleigh is held followed by the others.

Once in the sleigh they raced off to Burgess.

* * *

** I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Pitch's Lair**

Waking up, Jack looked around and noticed that he was not in the Pole but somewhere dark. Trying to move he also noticed that his hands were chained together behind his back and to a wall. His legs were in a sitting and position and his staff was nowhere to be seen. He heard footsteps in the distance and he snapped his head up causing his stomach to ache, looking down at his stomach he saw that there was a hole in his hoodie and around the edges were stained with blood. Hearing the footsteps again he found where they were coming from. Though the shadow Jack saw Pitch enter the room with a clear bottle filled with a thick shiny liquid.

"Pitch! What do you want?" Jack growled.

"Oh, just putting my plan in action and taking my revenge on those who caused me pain."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Don't you worry you'll just have to wait and see." Pitch said as he opened the bottle and a foul smell came from the bottle.

"What is that" Jack said nodding towards the bottle in Pitch`s hand.

"Just a little something I brewed up especially for you. Pitch said walking up to Jack and Jack started to struggle in the chains. "Don't you worry it won`t harm you."

Pitch bent down next to Jack, he grabbed a clump of Jacks hair causing him to let out a yelp and Pitch quickly poured the contents of the bottle into Jacks mouth. Emptying the liquid into his mouth Pitch dropped the bottle and shut Jacks mouth with one hand and blocking his nose with the other causing Jack to swallow the liquid. A few minutes after swallowing, the liquid his vision started to darken with black spots and began to feel hazy and sleepy.

**x Jacks Pond x **

As the sleigh came down next to the pond the Guardians caught a glimpse of movement near the pond. Jumping out of the sleigh they found that it was just Jamie, Claud and Caleb.

"Jamie." Tooth called out to the young boy.

Turning around Jamie smiled and ran over to the Guardians followed by Claud and Caleb.

"Hey guys! Why are you all here?"

"We`re here to look for Jack."

"Well I haven't seen him in four days and the last time I did he did not look right. Do you know what has happened to him?"

"No, that's why we are here" Tooth said trying to keep the truth from them.

"Well can you tell us what happened to him when you can?" Jamie said as he and the other two walked away.

As the three boys disappeared from view they headed towards where the bed used to be.

"Baby Tooth said that under the bed it lead into a tunnel." Tooth said.

"I can feel a few open tunnels and caves under our feet" Bunny said feeling around with his feet.

Tapping his foot a tunnel opened up, it was not like his usual tunnels, at first it was green then it turned into a black colour opening up into an existing tunnel. All looking at one another then into the hole, one by one they jumped down into the hole sliding down to the end they stepped into Pitch's lair. All black, multiple corridors, staircases and cages hanging from the ceiling that occasionally swaying making a squeaking sound. After ten or so minutes of searching they came across a passage and heard a low moan coming from a door on their right. Cautiously approaching the door they peered into the room through the barred space in the door. The room its self was slightly large about three times the size of North's office and was empty beside a bed in which someone lay in. Finding the door was unlocked the entered it with serious caution. Approaching the bed they saw movement. The person in the bed had their head underneath the blanket, removing the blanket they found Jack laying on his stomach. Fearing the worst North and Bunny both placed their hands on Jacks back and began to shake him to try walk him up. Finally he moved lifting himself up, placing one of his hands on the edge of the bed but it slipped and Jack landed on the floor exposing his wound which began to bleed slightly. They all watched as his hoodie fell of his head exposing that his hair was raven black at the tips. All gasping Bunny placed his paw on Jacks hair and ruffled his hair slightly.

Looking at each other they noticed movement and looked back down at Jack whose eyes were fluttering open then opened fully. The colours of his eyes were different instead of his normal cheery blue it was an unfriendly blue freckled with black. Closing his eyes and reopening his eyes were back to normal.

"Jack." Tooth whispered taking his hand. "Were here."

"Come on let's get him out of here." Bunny said as Jack closed his eye

"You are not leaving with him." A voice said.

"Pitch, vat have you done with him." North said grabbing his swords followed by Bunny with his boomerang.

"That is useless even if you leave with him he will still get worse. But you tried" Pitch said. "Goodbye"

Beneath them a shadow opened up and all the Guardians except Jack fell through it and it landed back outside near the sleigh. Bunny bounding back to the spot where they entered and tried to reopen the tunnel but failed.

"I can't get back in there." Bunny said.

Exchanging mortified looks they returned to the sleigh and flew back to the pole in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**x Pole x **

Returning to the Pole the Guardians entered North's office, in the office were two elves holding a tray of freshly baked cookies the smell of cinnamon, ginger and chocolate filled the room. Instead of taking the cookies he shooed the two elves away

"Vat are we going to do?" North said taking a seat behind his desk.

Sandy shook his head and a question mark appeared above his head.

"We don`t know what Pitch is doing to Jack or is going to do but I don`t like the feeling of what Jack looked like when we saw him." Bunny said

"Well we will just have to wait and see what happens next." Tooth said hugging herself.

**Three days later.**

The Guardians had stayed together at the Pole, only Tooth and Sandy leaving to for full their duties also wanting to get out of the Pole for the fresh air and returning in the morning. All standing together, near the control panel, in the Globe Room. They did not speak much until all the windows in the Globe Room and the surrounding areas burst open letting in a cold burst of air that knocked down the toys and a few elves. Closing most of the windows they all directed their attention to the top of the globe, where a figure fully clad in black.

"Pitch, where is Jack?" Bunny snarled.

"Oh don`t you worry he`s here." Pitch said smiling.

As he said that they saw fast movement on the upper level of the room. Following the movement of the figure or whatever it was, it jumped over the railing and onto the globe behind Pitch staying out of sight. Pitch laugh and began to talk softly to the person, after a few moments the person stood up and came into view but more began and something else landed land on the globe with a loud thud, it was an animal of some sort but made of ice. It was a horse but with spikes running down its back and sharp teeth, reminding them of Pitch`s nightmares. The younger of the two hugged the horse around the neck and whispered something before turning towards the guardians. They figured out who it was.

"Jack." Both Tooth and Bunny said together.

It was Jack but far more different, his hair was completely black, his eyes were a cold blue colour, his clothes were also different his jacket was now black, his pants were the same and he had a pair of teeth that stuck out from his top lip.

"So what do you think of him?" Pitch said placing his hand on Jack shoulder.

"Pitch you monster what have you done to him?" Tooth said nearly screaming

In doing this the horse seem to get aroused so it started to snorted and stomped.

"Whoa girl calm yourself." Jack said trying to hold the horse back.

Jack moved away from the horse, which looked at Jack and he nodded. What happened next was unexpected the horse jumped from where it stood to where the Guardians and slammed into Bunny sending him flying. Getting up, Bunny throw one of his boomerangs at the horse but it bounced of off the horse but left a crack on the body, the cracks spread and the horse fell apart breaking into a thousand pieces. Bunny smirked and scoffed at Jack who jumped from the globe to where the horse was followed by Pitch walking through a shadow

"You broke her, you broke Storm." Jack said picking up one of the pieces of the horse." That can be fixed."

To everyone's surprise the horse came back but as a reindeer with sharp pointed antlers behind Jack.

"Jack this is not you."Tooth said pleading with Jack

"Déjà vu. I remember you telling me that a few before me stabbing you."

Tooth looked at Jack in absolute horror.

"Let me explain." Jack began. "Like I had said before I have been getting multiple recurring nightmares about me turning becoming evil and attacking you."

The Guardians especially Tooth backed away from Jack, who tightened his grip on his staff.

"Which is what I am going to now." Jack said gripping his staff harder and started to change shape.

Jack extended his arm out in front of him with his staff also in front of him and ice began to grow off the end of the staff forming a scythe like blade. Raising it up he jumped up and swung the blade down and met a target, Sandy across the chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Everyone watched as Sandy fell to his knees holding the place he was hit, the others gathered around Sandy as he tried to float into the air.

"Stay away from him you little monster." Bunny growled as Tooth, North and himself formed a line in front of Sandy trying to protect him.

They watched as Jack crouched into an attack stance, doing the same but in a blink of an eye, Jack bounded towards them bumping into Bunny, turning and knocking into him again. Returning to Pitch`s side Jack watched as Bunny dropped to the ground clutching his arm. On his arm a thin layer of ice formed from his elbow to shoulder, underneath the ice was a deep cut, blood glistened under the ice but what horrified them was that in the wound was something black. After a few minutes the wound was slightly closed and both Pitch and Jack had left. Tending to Bunny and Sandy who were not badly injured but Bunny became a little ill. After prying the ice off his arm they sent him sent him back to his Warren for some rest but argued that he must stay there with them but lost and was sent to the warren.

"I really don`t like the cut on his arm." Tooth said crossing her arms fluttering around.

"Don't vorry Tooth a little wound like dat von`t vorry him, he`s had worst." North said trying to reassure her.

"Well I am going to check up on him tomorrow." She said staring out the window.

"Let's get some shut eye, I think we need it." North said.

"I think so too." Tooth said as she flew onto the window sill and stayed there for a few seconds before off.

Sandy eventually also said goodbye and left through the window leaving North to think about the recent turn of events.

x The Warren x

The next day

In a quiet and desolate part of the Warren, Bunny laid curled up shivering, waking up with tears forming in his, occasionally looking at his injured arm and his fur was different it was black his entire arm covered in the sickening black fur and was spreading across his chest, neck and his other arm and the nails on his paws were now sharp claws.

"Hello Bunny." A voice said, Bunny looking up to see Jack leaning against the wall.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing I am just here to take you with me."

"I am going nowhere with something like you."

"Something like me? I was a Guardian remember so what does that make you. I am here to help you." Jack said getting closer whilst coating the wall with a thick layer of ice. "I know what you are going though, at first your scared darkness creeping around you whispering in your ear and after a while it will invite you in to its warmth and you'll feel better than you ever will."

"There is no way I am going with you or am I going to believe that this is going to happen to me." Bunny snarled.

"Well you are coming with if you like it or not." Jack said and swung his staff down onto Bunny's head, before he could do anything to stop it, knocking him unconscious. Picking Bunny up Jack flung him over his shoulder and carried him into a shadow and vanished leaving behind a trial of snow behind him.

An hour after Jack took Bunny, Tooth arrived at the Warren with Sandy to find it empty. Wandering they found where Bunny was last and that the walls and ground were covered in ice and snow. Exchanging worried looks they flew out of the Warren and to the Pole to tell North what had happened. Explaining what they found to North, he gave them the same anxious look that they gave each other.

"Dis is not good, with both Jack and Bunny gone we have no clue vat vil happen next." North said shaking his head.

x Jacks pond x

Jamie said on the side of the pond with a book laying open next to him. He wandered about Jack where he was. Sighing he placed his face in his hands, hearing a rustling of a bush nearby he looked up to see a teen walking over to the pond, the teen was strange looking a staff in one hand and a large animal looking thing on his shoulder.

"Jack?!" Jamie shouted out to the teen who paused and turned towards Jamie, who realised that it was him but he looked different almost evil, with black hair and clothes.

Jack grinned showing sharp teeth and long canines that frightened Jamie. Jack looked away from Jamie when he realised that the animal on his shoulder was Bunny, who also looked different his fur was also black like Jack but his ears, legs and lower back was still grey and Jamie stood frozen while Jack walked off with Bunny into a cave and disappeared while Jamie stood frozen as his friends arrived to find him like this.

"Earth to Jamie, are you there? Jamie what's wrong it looks like you saw a ghost." Pippa said waving her hand in Jamie's face

"J…ja…jack." Jamie said stuttering.

"You saw Jack?" Claud and Caleb said together.

Jamie nodded with his mouth hanging open slightly.

"He did not look like his normal self, he was different." Jamie said as he picked up his book and turned around and started to walk, the other quickly followed wondering what Jamie was on about.

"He had black hair and clothes, which were also different and he… reminded me of Pitch."

Looking at one another they raced off to hear what else happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Vat is our next plan of action." North said as Sandy flew around nearby think of a plan.  
Without warning a blue vortex like portal opened and seven children fell out.

"Jamie what are children doing here?" Tooth asked as she flew over to the kids.

"I saw Jack. He was with Bunny but they both looked… strange." Jamie said.

"What did you see?"

"I saw Jack carrying Bunny over his shoulder who was unconscious, but Bunny's fur was turning black and Jacks clothes and hair were black and he had sharp teeth."

"Vhere did you see dem." North said.

"By the pond. What happened to Jack he looks different and evil."

"We don't know but it is not good."

"If something is wrong then we must try and do something."

"Like what Jamie? We don't know what happened to them Pitch did this."

"Then let's find Jack and Bunny and help them."

"How are we going to do that? We got in there but we were forced out and the way we got in sealed itself"

'There is a cave near the pond which leads to some old tunnels but we are not allowed in them due to the old folk tale that a restless spirit that creates and feeds on the fear of young children to sustains himself lives in those tunnels." Pippa said.

"Pitch." North said as he looked at Sandy and Tooth.

"Yeah we figured that when Pitch attack the town." Cupcake said joining the conversation.

"Are you sure?" Tooth asked Pippa.

"Positive."

"Okay let's go." North said throwing down a snow globe opening up a portal.

"We're coming with you." Jamie said stepping forward.

"You cannot come with us it is too dangerous." Tooth said trying change their minds.

"We can help and besides Jamie doesn't have any more snow globes and we can't get back." Caleb said.

The three Guardians thought about it and allowed them to go with them. One by one they leaped through the portal, landing beside the pond. Regrouping they followed Jamie and Pippa to a cave. Entering the cave it led into tunnel which got dark and no one could see anything. Sandy quickly formed and ball of dream sand which lit up the tunnel. Continuing down the narrowing tunnels they finally realised that they were in Pitch's lair, walking closer into the centre of the lair itself. They found themselves in a large room filled with boulders, there was an opening in the ceiling above allowing light into the room. Moving towards the centre of the room where the light shone they could see a little better. Glancing around, they took notice to a person sitting on a high jagged rock

At the back of the room just in front of another door. The person stood up and leaped down off the rock into the circle of light they stood in.

"Jack." They all said.

Jack grinned and the temperature off the room dropped drastically.

"What a wonderful surprise and you brought a few little children."

"Jack what have you done with Bunny?" Tooth said worriedly.

"Oh he is fine, probably just roaming the corridors. He is enjoying himself"

"Dat vas not her question Jack." North said.

"Jack please listen to me, where is…" Tooth started but was interrupted by growling and whimpering from behind the rock.

From behind the rock the ice horse ran to Jack side but looked back to where it came from. In the sun it caused the horse to shine and the cracks along its body reflected the sun a little.

"Aww. What's wrong girl? Afraid of a little bunny rabbit." Jack said stroking the horse.

As he said that an animal walked out from behind the rock. It was large black and looked a lot like Bunny. But its eyes were pupil less and yellow and had long sharp claws.

"Bunny is that you?" Tooth said moving forward.

Bunny looked at them and snarled exposing sharp teeth that were not there before and his claws dug into the ground. Without warning Bunny leapt past Jack, who smiled as Bunny hopped past, and the horse and towards the Guardians and on to Tooth pinning her down with his paw and dug his claws into Tooth chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Tooth lay pinned to the ground by Bunny. Tooth began to cry as the others tried to pull Bunny of her. They tried almost everything before Jamie shouted out at Bunny, who whipped around and stared at Jamie. Bunny let go of Tooth and turned fully to the children. North and Sandy quickly to stop Bunny from hurting the children. Bunny leaped forward and collided with North, who quickly rushed over to the children. He bounced back clutching his chest with a paw. The paw had blood on it and from Bunny's chest a small but slightly deep wound blood bloomed from it. The tip of North's sword, which was tipped with blood, was up against his chest. North stared at Bunny and noticed something different, his eye began to change colour back to his normal. He looked from North to the children and then to Tooth and his eyes widen as he saw the claw marks on her chest. He spun around to Jack who smashed the horse which turned into a large ice snake. Bunny jumped towards Jack but missed as Jack flew up onto the high rock from before, following Jack he cornered Jack on the edge on the rock. The others shouted out to Bunny warning him about the fast approaching snake, turning towards the snake jack using his staff swiped at Bunny's legs knocking them out from under him causing him to fall to the ground. Hitting the ground the others heard a sickening crunch and North, Sandy, Tooth and the children rushed over to Bunny as Jack escaped with the snake. They watched as Bunny changed back to his normal form.

"Tooth stay here and watch over the children and Bunny. Sandy and I vill go and see if we can find Jack." North said

"Fine but be careful, we don't know what Jack is going to do next." Tooth said as North and Sandy ran off in the direction that they saw Jack leave.

Little did they know Jack was still in the room watching them from a ledge in the room, the snake had split up into a large eagle and owl and stood on either side of him. The eagle had a transparent hollow chest while the owl was solid. Jack looked at the owl and nodded which spread its beautiful yet dangerous wings and dove down off the edge towards the children bellow. Swopping down onto to one of the children, the owl picked them up in his talons and back to Jack. Only after the other children noticed that one of them were missing, that they realised it was Sophie.

"Sophie! Where are you?" Jamie shouted out.

The owl returned with Sophie who was on the verge of crying and Jack to stop her from crying formed a few butterflies and pressed a finger against his lips. As he was about to nod to the eagle Baby Tooth appeared and began to squeak but stopped by the eagle that opened his mouth and swallowed to who quickly appeared in the hollow cavity. Standing up Jack holding Sophie who fell asleep walked through a shadow followed by the eagle which got bigger as the owl merged with it.

North and Sandy raced down the hallways which the thought Jack went through. After a while they ended in the centre of Pitch's lair, a globe which shone with little lights in the centre, bird cages hanging from the ceiling and a throne. Looking around the room the finally saw movement by the throne. In the throne they saw Pitch leaning forward towards them with his elbow resting on the rest of the throne and his fist against his cheek staring at them.

"Pitch where is Jack?" North said pointing a sword at Pitch.

"I haven't hot a clue, I left him to do what he wanted to." Pitch said in a bored voice.

North turned to Sandy who was staring up at the bird cages.

"Vat is it Sandy?" North said looking up at what Sandy's gaze was fixed upon.

On one of the cages North could make out Jack clinging to the side of a cage with something hovering next to him and putting something into the cage and breaking the thing next him and placed something else in before closing the door. Sandy using one of his whips wrapped one of them around Jacks ankle, causing him to look down, and Sandy unintentionally pulled on the whip making Jacks footing to slip and fall to the ground. As he hit the ground he hit the side of his head on the edge of a step and rolled down the stairs stopping as he hit a wall. Trying to stand up using his staff stumbling while doing so. The side of his head was dyed red from the gash on his head. His legs began to shake, then to wobble a bit before collapsing hitting his already wounded head and lay motionless on the floor. Sandy and North turned to Pitch only to find him gone, Sandy floated up to the cage to find Baby Tooth and Sophie inside. Opening the cage and Baby Tooth flew out and Sandy scooped up Sophie and joined North on the ground and passed her to him.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As Sandy checked up on Jack; Tooth, Bunny and the rest of the children came running into the room. Jamie with the rest of the children ran directly to Sophie checking that she was alright. Once they found Jacks staff just a few feet away from him North opened up a portal with a snow globe and carried the unconscious Jack through it leading them to the Globe room. Bunny and Tooth were sent immediately to the infirmary to be checked up on. While Jack was carried into a room without windows and shackled with his ankles to the floor and his wrists to the wall behind him, which was enchanted on the chain to stop him from freezing them off. Outside the room Sandy and North stood discussing the matter that they now had.

"Vell at least we now have Jack back and Bunny is back to normal." North said with some relief

Sandy formed some symbols about Jack and the chains the bound him and about him getting out of them.

"Not to vorry Sandy, ve have a special enchantment from a summer spirit and a light spirit to stop any ice forming on the chains or him using any of his magic and to stop him disappearing into the shadows."

The two older Guardians began to walk towards the infirmary and check how Bunny and Tooth are doing. Entering the room they saw Tooth first with a bandage wrapped around her chest and then Bunny on a bed with a bandage wrapped on his arm. A yeti stood beside him holding his arm and setting it into place, watching the yeti setting his arm he bit his lip as it snapped back into place. Bunny grunted and let out a sigh.

"Thank you" Bunny said as the yeti left and he rubbed his arm.

"Do you know what happened while I was out?" Bunny said sitting up in the bed.

"What do you mean? You were awake the whole time" Tooth said confused.

"Not exactly I remember absolutely nothing. When you sent me home, Jack showed up he was so frightening. For a second I began to slip into darkness but I managed to fight it but Jack hit me over the head with his staff and I woke up in Pitch's lair and everything after that was a complete blank."

"Oh Bunny we're very sorry we sent you home. It was our fault if we had not you would be safe" Tooth said.

"But when I woke up, I saw you for some reason" Bunny said to Tooth looking confused.

"I think you should get some rest" North said and Sandy formed a ball of dream sand.

"No thank you remember what happened last time." Bunny said objecting the idea.

"There is no dog this time." Tooth said

"_Or Jack to mess it up_." Sandy forming sentences above his head

"That is true." Bunny said

x Jacks room x

Jack slowly opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He soon realised he was no longer in Pitch's lair instead in the North Pole. He cursed under his breath and tried to sink into the shadows but something was stooping him from doing so. Chains. The cuffs and chains on both his wrists and ankles were covered in some kind of rune. Trying to freeze them off the ice simply melted away.

"In a bit of a pickle Frost." A voice said from a corner

Jack looked up and saw Pitch leaning against the wall. Jack closed his eyes and bowed his head before looking back up.

"Help me out of these cursed chains." Jack said almost pleading to Pitch.

"Now exactly why should I do that? Hm. You got yourself caught didn't you, so you get yourself." Pitch said with the look of amusement.

"Get me out of here. I shall show that my weakness was temporary and shall never happen again. Let me out of these things and I will tear this place to the ground." Jack said.

"I am dearly sorry Jack but I cannot help you do so." Pitch said as he turned around. "But there is something I can do one thing for you."

Pitch reached a hand into his robe and pulled out the same knife he used to stab Jack once before." Jacks gaze fell from Pitch to the knife before trying to struggle in the chains that bound his wrist and ankles. So many thing ran through Jacks mind as Pitch walked towards him. Feeling extremely vulnerable to Pitch despite being on his side he was still about to be attacked by him. Pitch stood towering over Jack and moved to his side and aimed a kick at Jacks side. He let out a painful cry as he felt his ribs breaking and Pitch kicked a few more times causing Jack even more pain. Pitch bent down and grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking his head back before stabbing Jack three times in his chest, shoulder and stomach. The blade remained in his stomach and Pitch gripped the handle and broke it off. Leaving the blade of the knife in the wound, Pitch turned away from Jack and exited the way he came. Jack sat unconscious from the pain and blood blossomed from the wounds dying his jacket red.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Once leaving the infirmary, the four Guardians, walked along the corridor and past the room in which they were keeping Jack in. Tooth stopped in front of the closed wooden door and stared at it.

"Somethings wrong." Tooth said stopping outside the door and putting her head against the door to listen while Bunny just continued to walk.

"Leave him, he is just trying to trick us." Bunny said without looking back.

Ignoring what Bunny said Tooth entered the room, it was silent until they heard Tooth speak.

"Jack are you alright?" They heard Tooth say in a voice that sounded like concern.

The others quickly, including Bunny, ran into the room and saw Jack hunched over. He looked almost normal, his jacket was blue again and his hair a light grey colour. Tooth lifted Jacks head and found a small trail of blood that came out the corner of his mouth. Tooth gasped at this and the others stood wide-eyed.

"Jack! Can you hear me?" North said in a slightly raised voice.

"Mate, if you can hear us give us a sign, any sign "Bunny said.

Jacks eyes opened and closed before staying open, his eyes looked glassy and were a greyish-blue colour. He mouthed something but they didn't understand.

"Vat was dat Jack?" North said.

"My head hurts." Jack said with a weak smile before whispering something else.

"Sorry about that Jack." Bunny said

"Jack what else did you say?" Tooth asked.

"Knife" Jack said nearly inaudibly but just enough for the others to hear.

"Knife? Jack what do you mean?" Tooth asked confused a little.

Jack looks down and his gazed stay there. The four other Guardians looked as well but saw nothing. Jack could see the confusion on his friends faces so began move, struggling against the pain and chains he sat up straight and they could finally see what he had meant by 'knife'. Three large red spots of, what they could see as, blood stained his jacket with narrow holes it. Without hesitation North unlocked the shackles around Jack's wrist and ankle and lay him down carefully on the floor. Sandy carefully removed Jack's blood stained jacket without causing him any kind of pain and tossed it to one side. They watched as the wounds on his shoulder and chest covered with a layer of ice stopping the bleeding from the two cuts but began to worry as the wound on his stomach did not. A bit of relief spread across his face mixing in with the look of pain. Tooth placed her hand on Jack's forehead and took it away.

"He feels warm." She said.

They were surprised as Jack began to move his shaky hand slowly onto his stomach.

"Jack you should be moving in this state." Bunny said.

Despite Bunny telling him not to move he continued to by moving his hand onto the wound and leaving them there. Not long after he proceeded to stick his fingers into the wound, wiggling his fingers around for a few seconds he pulled something out of the wound. Placing the object down beside him he went limp, the only movement being his chest rising and falling with his breathes. The object that Jack pulled out they could finally identify. A knife. A long black knife blade without a hilt.

"Oh my…" Tooth whispered bringing her hands up to her mouth.

"How did this happen?" Bunny said as he looked from Jack to the knife blade.

"This must be Pitch's doing. The knife looks like it's made with the sand used for his creations." North said pointing at the blood covered blade.

"We need to get him fixed up and take him to the infirmary" Sandy formed a sentence above his head.

North reading the sentence quickly scooped Jack up into his arms and waited for the others to move. Rushing a head of the other to the infirmary, where they were surprised to find Mother Nature standing in the middle of the aisle of beds in the room. Her brown hair tied up in a loose plait rested on her shoulder was intertwined with a variety of flowers. She wore a pale green dress that formed a short train at the back.

"Good day Guardians." She said in a soft voice with her together in front of her.

"Mother Nature, what are you doing here?" Tooth asked a little tone of surprised slipping through.

"I have heard what has happened with dear Jack and I am here to see how he is."

"He is back to normal but he has been hurt again. While we had our backs turned and tending to Bunny and Tooth's injuries, Pitch must have seen an opportunity to strike again and he did." North said sadly.

"I see. If that is the case then I would like to take Jack with me to my home where I can take care of him and watch over him."

"Why? We can do it." Tooth said.

"Toothania, I know you all care dearly for him but I think it is the best for me to take him," She said. "But since Jack is a season spirit he is my responsibility to worry about him."

No one replied as they had nothing to say to her that would make her change her mind they all knew that she had the best intention for Jack.

"Then it is settled. I shall take him with me and make sure gets better and when he is ready to continue with his duties as spirit. In the meantime Man in Moon and I shall do his duties. And you don't need to worry your friend will return to you when he is ready."

The Guardians nodded but did not smile, one by one they said goodbye to the sleeping boy in North's arms and stepped away from North. As they moved back Mother Nature moved toward North and Jack. North passed Jack over to Mother Nature into her arm and cradled him. Sandy handed over Jack's staff to her. She nodded at the Guardians before disappearing in hurricane of autumn leaves which surrounded them, leaving behind a few leaves on the floor where she stood.

**Thank you for reading and I would like to hear what you think and what you I should improve on** **for the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After Mother Nature and Jack left, the remaining Guardians set in silence to continue with their duties. Over the course of five months the Guardians, when wanting to, were only allowed to see Jack twice. Both of which Jack was asleep, curled up in a bed of leaves, flowers and grass. The other times that they wanted to visit Mother Nature refused to let them. Jamie came to the Pole numerous times to see whether Jack was there but left disappointed when told by North that he was not. Even the Guardians missed him but Bunny seemed to miss him the most despite their frequent verbal fights. There was no sign of Pitch, since Jack left with Mother Nature, not even a single grain of his black sand. Another five months past and there was still nothing about Jack until one day.

x North Pole x

North sat in his office in silence, after a while he pushed himself up and away from his chair and began to pace around his office with his head bowed. He did this for a while before stopping by a set of shelves and glanced at the items on it his gaze eventually fell upon his Matryoshka doll. Sighing he picked up the doll, remembering about the first time he showed it to jack, and stared at it in his hands until the silence was broken by a yeti. The yeti burst through the door and began to blabber on in gibberish. North listened to the yeti trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

"Vat do you mean?" North said trying to get the yeti to slow down.

The yeti started again going slower this time and pointed to outside the room. The yeti left and North followed it to the control panel.

"Vat is it now? Dis better be important." North said impatiently.

The yeti who called for him pointed in the direction of a window by which the moon was in clear view.

"Ah Manny, vat is de news." North said, a smile forming on his face at his old friend.

"_Good morning Nicholas, there is no news. I only need you to summon the Guardians for a meeting. It's urgent." _

"Vat! Is it Pitch?" North said quickly.

"_No, I just need you to summon the other Guardians." _He said before the glow from the moon disappeared as did the moon.

North took a while to process what was to be done before turning to the control panel and activated the lights for the Guardians. North waited leaning forward, his hands resting on the panel, and looking up at the slowly rotating globe.

North waited in the same position for about ten minutes before greeting Bunny as he came in complaining about the cold, followed by Tooth talking quickly with her entourage of mini fairies and finally Sandy floating in lazily. North offered his friends eggnog and cookies before starting.

"My friends, you are probably wondering why I have called you to come." North said getting the attention of the Guardians.

"Yeah mate, why did you call us? The last meeting was only a week ago." Bunny said with his back to the fireplace trying to warm himself up.

Sandy nodded his head also wondering what the reason was for them being there.

"Man in Moon asked me to call dis meeting. However I don't know what for though."

"So you summoned us here because Man in Moon told you to?" Bunny said rubbing his arms.

"Come on Bunny, I'm sure that Man in Moon has a reason?" Tooth said.

"_Yes I indeed have a reason._" They heard Man in Moon say as they turned to the window where moon light shone brightly through.

"So what is it then?" Bunny said moving away from the fireplace.

"_The reason is that Jack will be returning to you soon._"

"When?" Tooth said excitedly

"_Soon."_

"Thank you Manny." North said as the pale blue light that shone through the window dimmed and disappeared.

"Finally Jack will be coming back to us after ten months with Mother Nature." Bunny said smiling.

"But when though? Soon can mean any time." Tooth said and Sandy shrugged his shoulders at the question.

They stood in silence with smiles on their faces, at the thought of Jack returning to them, the only sounds to be heard was the bustling of the yetis at work, the faint jingles of the elves and the sound of Tooth's wings flapping. It was not long bore the temperature in the room began to drop gently and the windows in the area started to rattle and shake. They heard the yetis bustling hush and two figures appeared on the other side of the room. One stood in front of the other hiding them, the two began to walk towards them. The one in front was Mother Nature, her hair the same as last time and she wore an earthy brown dress and green dress with her hand together in front of her while the other, although had their head was down and face covered, they knew who it was. It took a while before Tooth said it.

"Jack."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I appreciate any form of advice or thought of what you think of my new chapter. I will hopefully not take as long to post the next chapter.


End file.
